A Little Misunderstanding
by Samisim
Summary: Jack’s transferring to Washington and the SGC throws a going away party. There is no Pete to muck up everything. SJ Always!


**Title: **A Little Misunderstanding

**Author:** Samisim

**Rating:** K

**Spoilers:** Season 9

**Status:** Complete

**Category:** A little Romance/ SamJack always

**Summary:** Jack's transferring to Washington and the SGC throws a going away party. There is no Pete to muck up everything.

**Disclaimer:** Stargate belongs to the wonderful Powers that Be (that is not me). No profit has been made by this story; it's just for fun.

**_Author's Note:_ I have no Beta so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know how I did. Also please give any suggestions on a possible next chapter.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Balloons and confetti littered the Commissary floor; the lights were dim save for a few tabletop candles. The night was winding down and only a few people remained lingering in the background having drinks and chatting lightly about the changes to come.

Daniel and Teal'C were seated at a far table watching the pair having another dance; they couldn't keep their eyes of their friends. The way they were comfortable with each other as if it was nothing new to be intimately close was a little baffling to Daniel.

"I told you guys I didn't want a big fuss." General O'Neill smiled at his dance partner.

The newly appointed Lt. Col. was feeling confident tonight. "I know Sir, but then we wouldn't have had this moment." Sam Carter held her former Commander's gaze. She was starting to regret being so forward, she wasn't usually one to make the first move on a man, but this wasn't just any man this was Jack. She instantly decided to take his lead and say nothing. The ball was in his court now. Sam looked away and settled into his embrace by laying her head on his shoulder. She couldn't help but breath in his musky scent that she had become accustomed to over the years. Where was her confidence now?

He finally spoke into her ear, "We've been through a lot…. nothing has to change." Jack's breath lingered hot on her skin. Was he giving her an out? She felt slightly venerable and tried to suppress an aching feeling in her gut. They both remained silent and continued to move slightly with the soft music, neither aware of the rest of the room that had melted away as soon as they had embraced to dance.

Sam risked a glance into his eyes wanting to understand what he had meant by his comment. He revealed nothing but warmth. 'How can he be so calm?' Again she was the first to look away- a self-conscious action. Jack's cool exterior did nothing for her confidence that was severely dwindling. She was scared. Scared to lose it all, to loose him. He unknowingly had squashed all her hopes for a relationship with him.

"Sam?" He whispered.

'What!' She said nothing.

He tried again. "I think you might have misunderstood. I'm not automatically expecting anything from…. us." He stepped back a little so he could indicate the two of them with his finger pointing back and forth, trying desperately to make his point.

Carter had mustered an unreadable façade at this point and was now staring at him.

"Okaaay?" he stretched out. He got it; she still was unclear of his intensions. "What I meant was…is that… nothing has to happen, because you may not feel what I think you feel, or what I thought you felt, because I have no clue and I'm thinking you might not either," Jack shook his head as he trailed off. "No pressure." He was obviously nervous. Before she could speak he started again more sternly. "Sam, I know what I feel, but I don't think I know what your thoughts are about an old General."

Her smile increased at this easing his nerves a little. 'Wait. Was that pity?' Jack questioned internally.

"Jack." They locked eyes. "I have those feelings too," she moved her hand from his shoulder down to his heart so there was no mistake. He returned the smile relieved she felt the same after all these years; he pulled her to him. They just held one another no longer moving to the unheard music.

Daniel nudged Teal'C, "I think they're gonna be okay."

"Indeed Daniel Jackson."

The End

_**Feedback please… pretty please.**_


End file.
